El color de la alegría
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: A veces me gustaría sabes más de ella, incluso me gusta repetir las mismas preguntas con tal de sentirla cerca. Este fic participa en el " Reto OffScorse de Junio : Colores y Emociones del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas "


**El color de la alegría **

¡Por Narnia!... Bueno, por los colores

**Este fic participa en el "Reto OffScorse de Junio: Colores y Emociones del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas". **

**Mis números: **_**Lista de colores... 7**_

_**Lista de emociones... 3**_

**A ver si adivinan que color y que emoción me toco. **

**Canción recomendada: **_**Little Bird **_**de **_**Imogen Heap. **_

_..::..::..::.. _

La niña sonreía. Alegre, corría por los verdes prados.

Irlanda era un muy bello lugar sin duda.

La pequeña tenía aproximadamente unos seis años de edad. Desde los dos ya hacía magia.

Su vestido, de un amarillo apacible, se movía de un lado a otro acompañando sus plácidos movimientos.

Uno, dos, salto y giro. Sus pies eran ligeros, tanto que parecía que la niña volaba.

Sus cabellos eran rubios, dorados tal vez. Y sus ojos... Sus ojos eran como los de su padre: verdes.

Una sonrisa se manifestó en los labios de el hombre que la crío al ver a la pequeña caer en medio de las flores. Una nueve de polvillo dorado se elevo cuando la chiquilla azoto contra las flores.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Su padre corrió a donde la niña e intento ayudarla a pararse. Vale, no fue una buena idea pues el también azoto.

-Avril, tu vestido... ¿No te es molesto? Digo, siempre andas corriendo.

La niña sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza.

Su padre se quedo pensativo.

-De verdad que no entiendo tus gustos mocosa.

La rubia le enseño la lengua y luego empezó a correr.

Su vestido empezó a ondear y los pies de la niña se empezaron a alzar.

Su padre miro sorprendido como la niña, su pequeña, volaba con tanta facilidad.

Avril se detuvo en el centro del prado y, con sus manos, empezó a agitar unas flores.

Varias margaritas volaron directo a la chiquilla que las recolectaba en la falda de su vestidito amarillo.

El moreno frunció el ceño al notar que la niña tenía aquel control.

-Avril - le llamo. La niña bajo abrazando la falda donde llevaba todas las flores.

-¿Si? - pregunto con una voz débil y dulce.

-¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso? - Avril hizo una mueca y luego soltó su falda regando las flores por el suelo.

-¿Hacer que? - pregunto jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de pelo amarillos.

-No lo se, ¿Que tal volar y atraer cosas hacía ti? - dijo el padre inclinándose hacía su hija.

Avril lo miro pensativa.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? - El moreno alzó las cejas ante la pregunta de la niña y luego negó con la cabeza - umm... Me enseño mi abuelo.

-¿Cual de los dos?

-Oh, el abuelo Harry, pero yo ya sabía hacerlo- se apresuro a decir la niña en cuanto vio la cara de disgusto de su padre - el solo me enseño a perfeccionarlo, no quería que me golpeara...

Albus rodó los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No se como le haces para lograrlo sin varita y sin decir el hechizo en voz alta.

-Magia - dijo la niña en tono misterioso y luego salto a los brazos de su padre.

-Eh, que no soy tu juguete. - refunfuño el moreno aún disgustado por tal sorpresa.

-Sonríe ¿Quieres? Mejor cuéntame algo de mamá - Albus sonrió ante el recuerdo de unos ojos avellana.

-Tu madre... ¿Por qué empiezo? Ella fue una mujer fantástica y no se que contarte. - ambos se acomodaron en el pasto.

-Dime lo esencial - dijo la niña observando un diente de león que había visto plantado cerca suyo.

-¿Lo esencial? - Pregunto Albus mirando a la niña con cariño.

-Pues si ¿Como era? - dijo Avril avanzando a gatas hasta Albus.

- Bueno, su cabello era negro y sus ojos cafés... Hum, como una avellana. Su piel era tostada. Era mediana, ni baja ni alta y tenía una sonrisa encantadora - le explico su padre a la niña.

Avril frunció el ceño y formo una graciosa mueca.

-¿Explicame por que, entonces, soy una rubia paliducha? - El moreno lanzó una carcajada pequeña.

-Lo sacaste de tu abuela materna.

Avril asintió, conforme.

-ahora, dime, ¿Cuál era la primera palabra que se te venía a la mente cuando la veías?

Albus suspiro ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

Luego los abrió.

-Alegría, siempre que la veía la asociaba con la alegría - la niña sonrió y observo el piso pensativa.

-¿Cual era su estrella o constelación favorita? - pregunto. El moreno la miró confundido. ¿Alguns vez se lo había preguntado? De repente un recuerdo lo golpeo.

-Hydra, le encantaba, recuerdo cuando ella se quedaba en la Sala Común hasta tarde para observar el cielo estrellado - rió - yo me quedaba, en cambio, para verla a ella.

La niña sonrió, luego, preparó su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cual era su postre favorito? - Albus se pensó bien la respuesta a la pregunta de su hija ¿Cuál era su postre favorita? Ella era una tragona...

-Si no me falla era el pay de calabaza, creo que esa era la única razón por la que le gustaba el Día de Brujas.

-El mío es el pastel de chocolate, en serio, hombre, ¿No soy adoptada? - Albus negó con la cabeza.

-¿Otra pregunta o ya me vas a dejar ir a hacer la cena? - Avril le hizo una ceña indicando que la esperara.

-¿Cuál era su animal favorito? - pregunto al cabo de unos segundos.

-El tigre - contesto el moreno sin dudar - incluso intento sobornar a Hagrid para que le consiguiera un cachorro de estos.

La niña rió y se encogió sobre si misma.

-Veamos... ¿Jugaba Quidditch? - Albus lanzó una carcajada ante la absurda pregunta.

-Avril, tu madre si que jugaba, una gran cazadora, era, además, la capitana del equipo.

La niña sonrió.

-Eso es bueno, significa que viene en mi sangre, así que ya no tengo que dudar que llevare una copa a mi casa - Avril infló su pecho orgullosa. Albus rió - Dime, ¿Cuál era el color favorito de mamá?

El moreno alzó los ojos al cielo. Dudando.

-Bueno, a tu madre le encantaban todos los colores - le dijo. La niña cruzó sus brazos.

-No sabes cual es su color favorito ¿Verdad?

Albus alzó sus brazos.

-Eh, claro que lo se.

¿Lo sabia? Se preguntó el y se puso a rebuscar en sus recuerdos.

-El color de la alegría - suspiro, con una sonrisa grata en los labios - ese, era su color favorito.

-¿El blanco? - Albus negó con la cabeza.

-Es es el de... Hum, ni siquiera se de que es ese color - el moreno corto una florecilla y se la entregó a Avril - el color de la alegría es el amarillo.

La niña bajo inmediatamente la mirada y examinó su vestido.

-¿Como este? - dijo Avril, señalandose.

-Como ese - confirmo su padre, sonriendo - decía que le tranquilizaba, y que no había color más ridículamente alegre.

Avril sonrió.

-A mi también me gusta el amarillo, después de todo tal vez si soy de la familia.

Albus rió y luego le revolvió los cabellos dorados.

-Una pregunta más niña adoptada.

La chiquilla sonrió y luego miró el suelo. Su voz sonó firme y tranquila.

-¿Cuando murió mi madre?

..::..::..::..

**N/A**

**Espero les guste este one-shot. **

**Dai. **


End file.
